


Danganronpa ; The End of Heroes-In-Training!

by miowoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (not the main point of the fic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Brutal Murder, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: The last thing Midoriya remembered was a bright light, and everything going blurry, and now he was here.His neck and back were aching from being craned over a desk in an uncomfortable position for so long, and his eyelids fluttered open despite his entire body protesting. His forehead hurt from the bright light which was stuck in his memory, confusion finally settling in.





	Danganronpa ; The End of Heroes-In-Training!

**Author's Note:**

> this is. in izuku's point of view btw. he is the Protag cuz i love he  
> ALSO! that's why i refer to midoriya as just "Midoriya" and everyone else as "Iida-kun," aand etc. with honorifics,,
> 
> !!!MIRIO STILL HAS HIS QUIRK I ALREADY WROTE THIS ALL BEFORE REALISING THAT HE SHOULDNT WRITE NOW IM S O RRY AJSJAJ!!!

The last thing Midoriya remembered was a bright light, and everything going blurry, and now he was here.   
  
His neck and back were aching from being craned over a desk in an uncomfortable position for so long, and his eyelids fluttered open despite his entire body protesting. His forehead hurt from the bright light which was stuck in his memory, confusion finally settling in.   
“... Huh?”   
Midoriya sat up, popping his back with satisfaction as he did, before looking around.   
He was in an empty classroom, but it wasn’t one from UA. He hadn’t been to the general studies classroom, but he knew for a fact that they wouldn’t be allowed to keep it in this much disrepair.   
Ah, no, disrepair was the wrong term. It wasn’t dilapidated, but it was certainly something he wouldn’t expect to see in a classroom. It was dark, with the windows bolted down and the red lights hanging from the ceiling were not doing wonders with the lights.   
Seriously, they should probably try fix this! He could tell he wasn’t in UA, but this is too much! This can’t be allowed in a school, right? Actually, why is he even thinking about this? What even happened? Is anyone else here? Oh, someone else probably was here, it wouldn’t make sense to get just him… wait, but, he’s All Mights successor right? What if the villains knew that? It would make sense for the villains to kidnap someone who has One for All, but…    
  
Oh, what’s this?   
Midst his inward rambling, his hand had slipped forward, and he had found himself clutching a piece of paper. Did he miss this? Seriously?   
Gripping the paper and sliding it towards him, he noticed it had some writing on it. That much should’ve been obvious, why would he have just a piece of paper with nothing on it? Or nothing to write on it?   
Oh! That reminds him, didn’t he have a pen on him-- oh, nevermind. It must’ve fallen out, oops!   
Anyways, he decided to read it properly, instead of getting sidetracked by his own rambling.   
  
_ Hello! Did you sleep well? _ __  
_ Meet in the Gym, (head north, izuku midoriya!) please! _ __  
__  
How did they know his name? Maybe it  _ was _ a villain who found him, that Toga girl knew his name, right? Wait, did she know his surname? She called him Izuku, but… did she know Midoriya?   
Wait, no! This is not the time to get sidetracked! There must be others here, right? Why else would there be one written directly for him? There has to be someone else, anyone else, here!   
  
Standing up with newfound determination in his eyes, and some post-sleeping drool on his chin which he wiped off, he opened the door for the classroom, and what greeted him was amazing.   
It was made directly into a hallway, yet hallway was a weak term. It was like an observatory, it was a corridor, but made with glass. He could look out and in, and outside of the glass, there was warm sun beating down onto his skin with forests surrounding them. He froze in awe, the beauty of it all was astounding, despite the situation. In fact, he had forgotten for a few seconds that he had even been kidnapped.   
Oh, yeah, he was kidnapped, and he was… heading north, was it not? He should probably hurry up, he could tell already that he was not the only person here. Not only were there other footprints, why would they make something this big for only  _ one  _ person?   
Before he could begin going on a long ramble about such a small thing, he cut himself out of it, and decided to keep going forward to the gym. The exterior to the supposed gym was not what he expected, however. It was completely grey, a flat roof and no windows. Wait, was the classroom he was in like that, too? Why would there be metal plates covering the windows if there were no windows?   
Weird.   
  
“Oh, Deku!” Uraraka blurted out, running over.    
He was right! There really  _ are _ others, here! “Uraraka-san! Oh, and Iida-kun, you’re here, too!”   
“Midoriya! I’m glad you’re here! Do you have any idea of where we are?” Iida asked, walking up to Uraraka’s side, a stern face despite the situation.   
“I have no clue, honestly,” Midoriya said, truthful yet disappointed in himself. He was happy that he wasn’t the only one here, but the fact that no one had an idea of what was going on was sad, too.   
It really was like a gym here, he was positively surprised. It had a big stage, bleachers around and stairs. There were some basketballs strewn around, some skipping ropes and some more things he couldn’t recognise. There were many others here too, and he actually recognized most of them. All but two, one was a girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair and was speaking with phone language to Todoroki, and he recognised her from the license exam, yet she seemed different... and she was with another person he didn’t recognise. He was tall and muscular, with short, buzz-cut hair. It seemed like Kacchan knew them, too, actually! Though, he looked like he wished he didn’t.   
  
“Oh, look, it’s a dude who doesn’t know us yet, fam!” The blonde girl said, looking Midoriya dead in the eyes, addressing the other boy he didn’t recognise. She walked over, leaning forward slightly with curiosity. “Yo! I’m Utsushimi Camie! I’m a second year at Shiketsu High School! It’s mad lit, fam!”    
What the hell did she just say?   
“I’m… Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you…”   
The taller boy walked over to him as well, lightly flicking Utsushimi on the head as he did, before introducing himself, as well. His name was Yoarashi Inasa, and he also went to Shiketsu, but he was in the first year, instead. Todoroki seemed to know both of them, though, so he naturally drifted over to ask him about it.   
“Do you know them, Todoroki-kun?”   
“Yeah, I met them in the exam I had to retake for the hero license. Bakugou knows them too, don’t think he likes them though,”   
“I’d imagine… what is she even saying?”   
“You kind of numb it out or learn to understand it,”   
“Jeez,”   
  
Their conversation was cut to an abrupt end, a loud voice interrupting them all. He recognised the voice, which was a nice relief for him.    
“Everyone! Does anyone know where we are, or how we got here?” Iida yelled, standing on top of the stage to gather others attention, voice as stern and as loud as it is normally.   
Mumbles of unknowing people covered the room, much to Iida’s dismay. He wasn’t upset or angry at them, though, he was just worried. That’s how Iida is.   
Iida is amazing… he’s kind, smart and strong, and he just wants the best for everyone…   
“Oh, oh, oh! Maybe we should look around, hm?” A girl who he recognised as one of the Big 3 piped up, raising her hand like Iida was a teacher, despite being one of the older ones.   
She had two boys next to her, one who Midoriya recognised as Togata-senpai, and there was Amajiki-senpai. Oh, looking at this at any other perspective, a short girl with two strong boys…   
That train of thought was interrupted almost immediately, Iida smiling with joy at her recommendation, “That’s a wonderful idea! We should look around, if we have no information here, we might as well learn our surroundings! But, please do not go alone! We still do not know anything!”   
It didn’t take long for everyone to be grouped up, and then went on their way.   
  
Midoriya was with Iida-kun, as the two were the last ones. That being said, he would’ve gladly paired with Iida-kun regardless, so maybe he shouldn’t have thought about it like that.   
Despite that Midoriya was originally in the classroom, they went there regardless, as Iida hadn’t seen it yet.   
When they entered, Midoriya noticed the piece of paper on his desk had moved. It was a miniscule detail, but he was sure he didn’t drop it or bring it with him. How had it moved? Weird.   
“Oh, hello, you two!” A familiar voice addressed to them, waving gently to them. It was Kendou Itsuka, from Class 1-B. She was with two others, but Midoriya had forgotten their names, and he didn’t want to butcher them. He did recognize one of them, the rude boy from their class, Monoma Neito, was it? Ah, he should ask about the paper, right?   
“Did you guys see a note on the desk here, when you came in?” He asked, scratching his cheek with thought. He could’ve  _ sworn _ it was still here. One of the people Itsuka-san was with, an elegant-looking girl with long, vines for hair, shook her head, and said “I didn’t see any. I do not know if Itsuka-san or Monoma-kun saw it, but I did not.”   
“I didn’t…. Oh, wait! Do you even remember our names? The last time we talked was a while ago, so I don’t mind if you haven’t,”   
“Haah? How can you just say that? It’s class 1-A! They’re supposed to be all strong and kind, and they forget a name? That’s proof that 1-B is purely better!”   
“Monoma, do you know my name?” Iida retaliated back, Monoma retreating when he realised he didn’t.   
Itsuka shook her head, clicking her tongue and introduced themselves. Itsuka Kendou, Shiozaki Ibara and Monoma Neito. They were all from 1-B, right? Midoriya introduced himself and Iida-kun, before continuing to look around.   
He didn’t need to note anything else, the classroom was the exact same, but Iida-kun being here was probably good, so he could look around.    
Midoriya thinks that this will probably be Iida-kun’s favourite room, a learning environment and it’s quite comforting in here.   
Speaking of Iida-kun, he seemed to be lost in thought. He was counting the tables and chairs? Now that he thinks of it, there’s exactly 16.   
16… off the top of his memory, he thinks there could be around 16 people in this place. Why would there be exactly… 16? There’s 20 people in a class, was this place designed just for them..?   
  
When Iida was finished investigating the room, they moved on to the next area. It had the exact same exterior to the Gym, but it was much larger. Almost as if it had more rooms.   
Midoriya opened the door, curious for the interior.   
It was a… dormitory? There seemed to be a kitchen, bathrooms and a big table in the middle of the room. There was a seperate room with a big, obvious sign saying “BEDROOMS.” Two people were talking loudly in the kitchen, bright hair colours making them obvious from miles away.   
“I’m not gonna charge your phone,”   
“But, bro! It’d be so cool! My friend as a huge portable charger!”   
“I’m not a portable charger, Kirishima! Do you even have your phone?”   
“... Good point!”   
Iida lead the way to the room, and smiled at the two. It was Kaminari-kun and Kirishima-kun! “Hey, you two! Weren’t you with Bakugou?” Iida-kun asked, looking around for said boy.   
Kaminari-kun grinned and waved at the two, whereas Kirishima-kun answered the question with, “We  __ were , but he went off somewhere. If you two find him, bring him back here, please? It’s kinda odd without the cursing from him,”   
Whilst Iida-kun talked to them about the safety of staying together, Midoriya looked around. It was well equipped with utensils and more, but he couldn’t see any food. That’s odd, why is there no food in a kitchen? It had all of the things necessary, but nothing with actual food. It was a bright silver colour, a checkered linoleum pattern on the floor. It seemed state of the art, and he would’ve kept looking around if Iida-kun hadn’t finished scolding the others.    
“Sorry, class rep!” Kirishima-kun yelled to Iida-kun, as he left the room. Midoriya followed him, waving again at the two boys in the kitchen.   
  
Next, they went to the bedrooms, and it was exactly like Midoriya had imagined. There was a couch in a big common room, and the rooms were seperated for person to person. Little pictures of each person were on the door, so they could tell which room was for who. It had the same bland white walls, yet the common room was oddly coloured with browns and red.    
In the common room, there were two people on the couch talking, one who sounded uninterested and tired, the other over-enthusiastic about the situation.    
“Oh, hey, Midoriya! This common room is mad lit in design! It’s great, I ‘preesh whoever made this!”   
“Utsushimi, please be quiet…”   
“Oh, Hitoshi-kun!” Midoriya said, smiling when he noticed his old friend. Hitoshi-kun and he hadn’t talked in a while, not since the sports festival, but it was nice to see him again, even with the situation!   
“Nice to see you again, Midoriya,” Hitoshi-kun said, waving, yet not even facing him as he did so.   
Some small talk commenced, but they eventually left to investigate the rooms.   
As Midoriya reached his hand forward to open the first door, Iida-kun interrupted him with, “Midoriya! Do not invade privacy, we should go in our rooms, only!”   
“Oh, yeah!”   
He backed off the door, it was Itsuka-sans, actually! Looking around to find his room, he found his own, and opened the door. Iida-kun didn’t follow him, curious about his own room, but not wanting to waste time.   
Opening the door, Midoriya’s eyes shined with shock. It was a perfect remodel of his own dorm room..?! Even down to the All Might posters, the bed… this is weird..! Why is it such a perfect copy? The person who took them all here… must know what his dorm room looked like..! Is the person who dragged them all here in 1-A… or in UA as a whole?   
That… is awful for him to think about… but that being said, he didn’t want to believe that anyone not at UA could do this… Utsushimi-san and Yoarashi-kun are the only choices, but they can’t do it… they seem too genuine, too kind…   
But…   
Ugh…   
His head hurts…   
  
Midoriya went into a daze, confusion and disbelief drowning his sense of thought, and before he could go too far into the rabbit hole, a loud, high-pitched voice blasted.    
Where was it coming from? Was he imagining it? Looking around, he did eventually notice a speaker, but he should focus on the voice right now.   
“Pupupupupu..! Hello, good evening, my students!”   
Students? Was this Nedzu?   
No, Nedzu’s voice wasn’t so high-pitched and malicious. He could tell that the person who was saying this didn’t want them to be happy.   
It was devoid of hope.   
“Meet in the Gym, like where you were at the beginning! Or, you’ll face the consequences,~”   
Midoriya didn’t want to.   
But, he knew that if he didn’t, he’d probably regret it all.   
  
He was one of the first, only Todoroki-kun and Yoarashi-kun were there. Those two were probably a duo.   
It took awhile for the rest to come, the final ones were the Big 3, who were consoling a crying Hadou-senpai.   
When everyone was here, the voice returned. Guess it really isn’t just a hallucination, huh?   
“Helllloooooo!” it screamed, a large plush bear suddenly appearing.   
Uraraka-san was the first to pipe up with stating the obvious, “It’s… a bear..?”   
“If this is a joke, it’s totes not cool!”   
“Hey! I’m not a  **bear** ! I’m Monokuma!”   
“Who’s saying that!? I’ll kill you, bastard!”    
The half-black and half-white plushie growled, before slamming his… fist… on the stage. “Me! I’m Monokuma!”   
Midoriya was took aback, why is… this talking? How can it talk? This doesn’t make sense.   
Iida-kun, taking the lead of everyone here, came forward and said, “What do you want from us?”   
  
“It’s simple! You will all be trapped in here! Yet, if you want to escape… you’ll have to kill someone, and get away from it!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> !!I DID NOT KNOW THERE WAS ANOTHER DANGANRONPA CROSSOVER; IM SORRY!!!


End file.
